Maus Commander
The Maus Commander is an unnamed background character in the anime, but takes a more prominent role in the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!. Appearance The Maus Commander is a medium-sized girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. When not wearing the Kuromorimine Sensha-dō jacket and hat, she can be seen wearing the Kuromorimine school uniform. Profile The Maus Commander is a student from Kuromorimine Girls Academy. As her denomination suggests, she commands the school's Panzer VIII Maus Tank (100 decal). Personality In battle, the Maus commander is aggressive and easily irritated. She also does not react well under stress, snapping at her subordinates, shaking in fear and even panicking when summoned by Maho Nishizumi for what she perceived as a strategy meeting. However, she has also shown herself to be rather polite and kind-hearted, apologizing for accidentally bumping into someone and showing gratitude for gifts. The Maus Commander has been traumatized by the actions of Duck Team, as well as the faces of Noriko Isobe and Akebi Sasaki. Upon seeing a Type 89 or seeing either one of Duck Team's turret operators, she immediately flies into a rage. One of these fits of anger almost caused a brawl between Kuromorimine's and Ooarai's Sensha-dō team during a brief stay at a port, when the Maus Commander accidentally encountered Akebi and Noriko. Seems to be pretty good friends with the Jagdpanther, Panther and Panzer III commanders as they can be seen exchanging friendship chocolates and go looking for Erika together. Apparently not picky about chocolate, "as long as it's edible". Background Kuromorimine vs. Ooarai During the match against Ooarai in the finals of the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament, the Maus Commander waited patiently in the city, being supported by a Panzer III decoy tank, as Maho Nishizumi had anticipated that the Ooarai team would try and fight an asymmetrical war. Upon encountering the enemy team after the Panzer II had lured them there, she immediately shot and disabled the Char B1 tank, then proceeded to pursue the rest of the team. Her next victim was the Hippo Team's the StuG III. The Panzer III Commander was disabled after she arrogantly taunted Ooarai's team and weaved into the open, leaving the Maus with no support whatsoever. However, due to Miho Nishizumi's quick thinking, she soon found her tank propped up by Turtle Team's Hetzer tank and subsequently had her tank rode on by Duck Team's Type 89 tank. She immediately opened the hatch to confront the Duck Team, forcefully telling them to move their "light tank". This prompted a response from Noriko Isobe and Akebi Sasaki (who had also opened their turret hatch), who told her that they didn't want to move, as well as lecturing her about the Type 89 being classified as a medium tank. Infuriated, the Maus Commander promised to shake them off, but to no avail. Having their turret turned caused their engine ports to be exposed, allowing Hana Isuzu to fire a killing shot into their engine block, disabling the tank for the rest of the match. 'Maho Nishizumi's Christmas Party' In Motto Love Love Desu! the Maus commander later attended Maho Nishizumi's Christmas party, but was initially fully convinced that it was a strategy review meeting due to their bad performance in the battle against Ooarai. Along with her compatriots, she was on the verge of a complete panic until Maho revealed that it was a genuine party. Afterwards, she participated in the various games and received a Type 89 model as a present, much to her anger. 'Valentine's Day at Kuromorimine' During Valentine's Day, she was seen exchanging friendship chocolates with the rest of the commanders, in the process of receiving a friendship "choco" from the Jagdpanther Commander when Erika Itsumi passed by them. A package arrived for the four of them and upon opening it, they realized that the box had been sent by the crew of Ooarai's Hetzer. The Maus Commander received a chocolate Maus with a Type 89 riding on top of it, to which she angrily exclaimed that it was an "elaborate harassment". 'Port Leave' She later attended a port leave with the rest of the girls from Kuromorimine. She neglected to realize that Erika Itsumi had failed to disembark their bus and later joined the search for her. It was during this search that she accidentally bumped into Akebi Sasaki and almost caused a school-on-school fight when confronting both Akebi and Noriko Isobe. However, the situation was defused upon the return of Miho Nishizumi and Erika. Trivia *She consistently misidentifiess the Type 89 as a light tank, seemingly never learning from her mistakes. *Her favorite song is the Schwarzwaldspite Girl's School Anthem. It is unknown if this is due to school patriotism, peer pressure (all her other teammates listed it as their favorites) or if she simply does not know any other songs. *Her fan name is Mauko, Mau coming from Maus and Ko meaning girl. Hence, Maus Girl. *Anime screentime: Episode 12, 04:27-05:09. *Last heard: Same Episode, 05:11. Gallery Maus Commander II.png|The Maus Commander berating a comrade while stressed. Kuromorimine Commanders Revenge.png|Seeking revenge for the last battle. Maus Commander Trauma.png|Receiving a Type 89 model for Christmas, and envisioning what to do with it. Maus 3.jpg|Type 89B and Hetzer vs. the Maus Maus vs. T89.png|Type 89B preventing the Maus from moving its turret The Four Commanders.png|Kuromorimine tank Commanders The Masked Hetzer strikes again.png|Kuromorimine tank Commanders maus commander.jpg|Maus Commander Kuro Mori Mine at Ooarai match.PNG Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Tank Commanders Category:Fan Name